Serah's Journey
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Serah is the District Two girl tribute to the 74th annual Hunger Games. She was also born with strange powers. This provoked the government to deliberately pick her, in hope that she would be killed and out of their hair. When she befriends the District 12 girl tribute, she has to make dire decisions.


This sucks. I'm in the Hunger Games. I know I've been training for this my whole life, I'm in District 2 after all, but it still sucks. I'm Serah Farron, female career tribute from District 2. I'm best with an advanced bow and arrow. Another advantage is a weird one: I can shoot fire, ice, electricity, even water from my hands.

I was born to kill. I was raised to kill. I was trained to kill, but I don't know if I can do it. I got an 11 in training, same as Katniss Everdeane from District 12. We became "pals" in training, though she didn't particularly take to the idea of "hanging out" with a career tribute at first.

I'm not like the other career tributes. I just want to be normal, but still have freedom. I've been the Capitol's dog up to this point. Then again, this point could be the point where I die.

That's right. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_GONG!_ I dash toward the advanced bow and arrow that I see in the Cornucopia, but I don't make it. Instead, I get the weird, old fashioned bow, plus the quiver of arrows. I sidestep a guy's blow, and pick up a backpack real quick, then I dash toward the lake.

On the far side, there are an abundance of thick trees that I can't remember the name of. I go through my pack in search of something to store water, and I find a water bottle that's dry as the desert.

I quickly fill it up, and head into the clump. I climb one crisply, and find one fork that's solid enough to hold my weight easily. At this time, I unpack my pack carefully. I find the water bottle, a sleeping back that reflects body heat, which I get in immediately along with my pack. I also find crackers, beef strips, and some wire.

I hear some sounds from the other side of the lake, but it was probably the other career tributes setting up a camp. I wonder if Lightning, my sister, is alright. I hope Katniss survived, oh well, I'll know in a couple hours, when they show who died this day.

A total of 11 tributes died today, most of which are forgettable. Neither of the District 12 tributes has died yet, which is surprising, but relieving. I tie myself down onto the fork with the wire, and fall into a light sleep.

The sound of the cannon wakes me up. I try my hardest not to roll over. I carefully untied myself, and I put the wire in my backpack. I climb my way down, and examine any obstacles. Oh yeah, I see obstacles.

Not only have the other careers set up camp, but they emptied the Cornucopia also. Now all of the supplies are in a pyramid surrounded by mines. I knew there were mines because of all the small dirt piles around the pyramid. That means someone dug a hole, and refilled it with dirt.

I want to avoid the place, but I don't see how. I decide to stick to the trees, but the orange backpack is turning into trouble. I'm spotted almost immediately. I probably would've been killed, if it weren't for the boy from District 12, Peeta.

He purposed they keep me, and that I could be useful. They reluctantly agreed, and I was bound by the hands and knees with some rope. Try as I might, I can't get free, so I decide to sleep.

I woke up to the pain in my legs. I groggily lifted my head to see us moving through the woods. I looked down at my legs. I saw they were bloody, and there were lots of bruises on my ankles. I put the pieces together that I was being dragged and that the cuts and bruises were because of the obstacles they dragged me through.

"What the hell?" I yelled to get their attention.

They stopped, and bore into me. I examined them as well. The group was all of the career tributes except me, and Peeta, plus the boy from, uh, three?. They would be cake to take down if I had the right bow.

They dropped me, and I finally saw the sun going down. Cato, the other tribute from District 2 stared down on me. "Make a fire." he ordered. I shot a fireball at the ground, and it ignited the ground. "Now, stay here while we go hunting."

"I should put this out and leave you to eat raw!"

Cato took out a knife, and pointed it at my neck. "Stay put, witch."

I'm angry, but I don't complain. They leave Peeta behind to watch me, I guess. He takes a seat next to me, and forces me to stretch out my legs in front of him. He takes out a silver container, and dabs his finger in it.

He then begins to rub his finger on my leg. It immediately stings, but he holds me down. After the initial sting dies down, it brings sweet relief. After he finishes rubbing every wound on my legs, he walks to the other side of the fire.

"Uh, Th-thank you." I said sheepishly.

"That's two you owe me. Now, this will make the third." He says as he pulled the bow out of a pack. It was the old bow, not the new one. "I snuck it with me. Here, run. I-"

He was cut off by the sound footsteps approaching us. He quickly put the bow away, and out of sight as the others returned. They brought a rabbit for all but one. Gee, I wonder who that person will be. As I guessed, I don't get any food.

I occasionally see Peeta staring at me. I can tell he wants to share, but he can't, for fear of getting killed. I just shoot an ice shard in my hand, and nibble on that. After I finish that shard, I notice my mouth getting dry. "Can I have some water?" I ask.

They don't answer, just hand me a small, small, small glass of water. I drink it, but it tastes awful, and I was taken aback. It was so awful that I spit it out. Everyone except Peeta and me laughed their heads off.

I glared at them, and shot electricity at Cato. It hit the tree next to him. His face boiled in anger as he leaped to his feet, and walk over to me. "Why you filthy little witch!"

He grabbed my hand, and put his knife up to my wrist. "I outta chop this right off, but we need it to light more fires, so…"

He cut me in pretty much every place imaginable. He cut my arms several times, my cheek, my shoulders, and my back. I lay on the ground after I was humiliated and tortured, and let the numbness of my limbs whisk me off into slumber.

"Wake up, damn it! Witch, wake up!"

I opened my eyes in time to be met with a powerful kick to the stomach. I coughed for a minute as I slowly, and painfully, got up. I noticed that all of my cuts were bandaged, which limited my mobility. I picked up a long branch, and used it as a makeshift walking stick.

Hunger gnawed at my stomach as it begged for food. I shot an ice shard into my hand, and used the pointy end to cut off a piece of bark. I nibbled on this while we walked. We walked for the whole day too. No food stops, no bathroom stops, no nothing. I was always in the center of the pack. Everyone surrounded me, preventing my escape.

Everyone except Peeta, that is. He always stayed right beside me, guiding me along as I struggled to keep up with the outrageous pace they were keeping. Along the way, Peeta found another long branch, and started carving it. Later, it turned out to be a good walking stick.

By the time we stopped to make camp, I was stumbling over my own two feet. Hunger was eating away at me now, and my fatigue had caught up with me. Tonight, Peeta had the courtesy to share his meal with me. I swallowed it in one gulp. Okay, I didn't really, but it felt great. I felt rejuvenated.

I once again ignited a fire, mostly for myself, and went to bed. This time however, Peeta offered a sleeping bag, and no one cared. I gratefully took it, climbed in, and fell into sleep.

The next couple days went like this, except one day.

I just slept through it. I closed my sleeping back tight the night before. Now, the only thing that could get it is an atom. I closed it tight because of the tracker jackers in the tree above us.

It turned out to be a good choice, because apparently someone dropped to nest in our camp. I woke up at that time, but because of the screaming of the boy from District 4, I didn't dare move. Once I was sure it was safe, I climbed out. The place had been deserted. I hoped Peeta made it out okay.

I quickly gathered the sleeping bag, and bow, and hiked off. I ran into a certain someone on my way. We both tumbled away from each other, and then we stared at each other. I recognized it as Katniss, but she fell unconscious.

I couldn't just leave her, so I pulled her to lean on a tree, and I started a fire. As the night went on, I felt like we were being watched. I turned around to see a pair of "glowing" eyes nearly touching mine. Both of us jumped back, and I recognized it as the District 11 female. Her name was Rue, and she would probably be the hardest to kill, if it would come to that.

She hid behind a tree. I crawled closer. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I probably couldn't in my condition anyway." I assured her.

She slowly came out. She sat next to Katniss who was still unconscious. She pulled her over on her side, and started covering her with dead leaves. I fell into sleep as I was supposed to be keeping watch. The next few days went by with me hunting clumsily, Rue replacing Katniss's leaves, and eating.

A few days later from me meeting Rue, Katniss finally woke up. I was standing guard over her, and she groggily opened her eyes. She looked around before she looked at Rue and I. "Rue, Serah, what's going on? I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No, you're alive, but you got stung by tracker jackers. We brought you here and took care of you."

"Who are we?"

"Rue and Serah."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days."

"We have to get back at them."

"I know, they kidnapped me."

"They did?"

"Yes, but since the bees couldn't get through my sleeping jacket, I lived through the attack. Here's the plan: Me and Rue will light fires around the arena to draw the group's attention, while you blow up their food and supply stash. It will be in a pyramid shape."

"Okay, let's decide where we'll set the fires."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I have a stinging sensation, but I'll be fine."

"Okay, let's get to it. Oh, wait, but first, give me the other bow."

"Why?"

"Because I'll give you the one that you like."

"Oh, okay, here."

After my two fires had been set, I waited for Rue to light her one. Then I lit the second one, and then I ignited the third. Katniss told me to run in the opposite direction of the camp. I had no objections, though I did worry for both hers and Rue's safety.

I made my way…south, I think. I walked for a day or so when the hunger crept back into my stomach. I'm pretty sure now that the Hunger Games were named that because you will probably die of hunger.

I searched for food, but couldn't find any. I kept walking, hoping to run into a good hunting spot. I didn't have any such luck. I kept on walking though, even through the night. When I finally decided to make camp, dawn was already breaking.

I slept 'til noon. I packed everything, and started to head off. I then realized I hadn't drunk anything for the past three days, and I just then started to get light headed. I pushed through, and made it to…three o' clock? I couldn't even think straight because I was dehydrated. I kept going until I fell.

By that point, my body wouldn't move. The best I could do was roll over onto my side. I sat there, thinking that this was how I was going to die. I would never see Lightning again, or Sazh, or Hope, or Snow…the best husband I could ever ask for.

I tried to shoot water out of my hand, like I would do, but it wouldn't come out. I was fresh out of ideas. I lost all hope. I heard rustling in the bushes beside me. A woman with strawberry blond hair, almost identical to mine, and pale blue eyes that looked directly into your soul, walked out of the bushes.

She kneeled down beside me, and rested my head on her lap. "You're not going to die, you'll be fine." She said.

"Lightning, you came…" I trailed off.

"Here, drink this." my sister urged.

This was the point where I didn't know if it was real or not. I summoned all of my strength, and lifted my hand to her face. It felt real, so I let her pour the liquid into my mouth.

I felt a little better. At least I could see clearly. I saw Lightning more clearly now. She was in her usual battle uniform, and she looked very worried. I drank some more, until there was none left. I could think clearly now. "You might be seeing hallucinations from time to time until you're fully rehydrated." Lightning explained, except in a different voice.

"Huh, what's going on?"

I saw a bright light, and then my vision returned to normal. Lightning turned into Katniss. She didn't change back into Lightning. I wanted to ball my eyes out, but I was still severely dehydrated. I don't think I'll be able to move for a day or two.

I wanted to kill myself at the moment. I knew that it was either me or Katniss that was going to win, and she had to win to take care of her family. My family doesn't need any help.

Anyway, Katniss went out to get something, I wasn't paying attention, but all I knew was that she left me, alone, when I couldn't move a muscle. I heard rustling in the bushes, and out came Cato and what's left of the group. Peeta was no longer there, so I couldn't expect to survive this visit.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said gleefully.

"Get away…" I ordered. He didn't respond.

He walked over with a knife, which couldn't be good at all. He kneeled down beside me. "You are a traitor. You're siding with the low lives. You are betraying the Capitol by siding with them. It gives you a reason to turn against them. You do know what we do to traitors, don't you?"

I shoved his hand into my mouth, and pulled out my tongue. He put the knife up to it. He reared back his hand, and brought it back forcefully. Searing pain entered my mouth. He held most of my tongue in his hand. He smiled wickedly as he walked away. "We should kill you, but it's more fun when you can actually fight back."

Blood exited my mouth at a monstrous, yet steady pace. It wasn't long before Katniss arrived. She was carrying a full bottle of water in her hand.

She almost dropped it when she saw the blood. She hurried over to me, and then she poured water in my mouth. I immediately coughed it back up. She stared at me for a long time while blood continued to form from my ¼ of a tongue.

Katniss took out a small plastic container, and dabbed her fingers in it. "Open your mouth." She ordered.

I knew she would cause me pain, so I kept it shut. She put down the container and forced my bottom jaw to lower. She then stuck her hand into my mouth, and dabbed at what's left of my tongue. Even more unbearable pain swept through it.

I would've stabbed her in the eye if I could move. Instead, I just kept as still as possible as Katniss continually dabbed my tongue. After she was done, I waited for the pain to fade a bit. It took a long time, but when it finally did the fatigue had caught up with me.

Another thing I was reminded of was my dehydration. Katniss hasn't given me anything since she gave me an entire water bottles' worth. The dryness in my throat didn't help with my tongue. Hunger was eating me now. Unless Lady Luck goes on our side, I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

Katniss and I didn't move for a long time. When we did, she brought a rabbit. She held it up to my mouth after she skinned it. I shook my head.

"Yes, I'll just go hunt another one for me."

I once again shook my head. Katniss sighed, and chopped it in half. Then she held one half up to my mouth. I didn't take it at first. "I promise I'll eat the other half."

I still wouldn't take it. She needed to eat first. I didn't dare use my mouth, for fear of more unbearable pain. "Do you want to die?" she asked. I shook my head. "Do you want me to eat first?" I nodded. "Fine,"

She ate her half very quickly. Then she once again held the other half to my mouth. I let her put a bite in and I ate it. This continued until I was finished. "Get some rest." She ordered.

I had no complaints there. I just wanted to sleep right now. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I saw was Katniss holding her bow, ready for any attackers.

When I awoke, I was hoping yesterday was just a nightmare. It wasn't. I still had most of my tongue gone, and I still wouldn't talk for fear of pain. Katniss wasn't here, so I got a little worried. That is until she returned. "Try to move." She ordered.

I managed to sit up. "Good, I think you're well enough to move to a more secluded location, but you're going to have company."

I gave her a confused look as she handed me the walking stick Peeta gave me. With her help, I was on my feet. I tested my mobility by walking a couple steps. I leaned on Katniss as she guided me to a stream, then to an opening to a cave.

I squeezed through a narrow opening, and found my savior. I looked at him. He was badly injured on his leg. Katniss guided me toward him. "Um, Serah, meets Peeta." She said almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, I think we met before." He replied weakly and confused.

I just stood there, petrified by shock. I thought Katniss wanted to kill him; he was part of Cato's group, wasn't he? As soon as I sat down, we heard trumpets. It said there was a feast at the Cornucopia. It said that what they needed most was there for each district. I knew what Katniss was thinking. I shook my head. "No," Peeta said. Apparently, he thought the same as me.

"I'm going whether you two like it or not." She said as she walked out.

A couple minutes later, she came back in with two bowls of something. "Here, I brought you something. Its sugar berries with things to help you two recover."

She fed Peeta while I ate myself. It tasted familiar, and really sweet. It tasted sweeter than sugar berries. I still ate it, because it had at least a tiny bit of liquid. After the second bite, my eyes felt heavy. Peeta started objecting that is was too sweet.

After we both took the third bite he said "It tastes as sweet as syrup…syrup!" he said as his eyes widened.

Katniss clamped her hand over his nose and mouth, and eventually, he swallowed. Then he was out like a light. I, on the other hand, have more capacity for drugs of any kind. I quickly got to my feet while trying to spit out the last spoonful, but Katniss clamped her hand over my mouth too.

I accidentally bumped my head on the ceiling, and fell on the ground. I managed to spit out the last spoonful, but I could tell it was only seconds before I would pass out, so I positioned myself to cover the entrance. Then, I blacked out.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was my anger and confusion. Peeta was rubbing a medicine on Katniss's forehead. I noticed she had a large cut on it, but I felt no pity for her at this point.

I sat up, and I felt better than yesterday. I felt like my normal self again. I got up, and went outside. I sat there, thinking of a way to get back at Katniss when Peeta came out. I was surprised he was walking.

"I see you're upset."

"…"

"You will never let this go, huh?" he asked. I shook my head. "Why?"

"…"

"Um, I think you can talk now that your tongue and mouth have had time to recover."

I didn't respond. I just shot a lightning bolt into the stream. I saw several dead fish float by, and I pulled them onshore. "I caught some fish." I said plainly as I went back in.

I was surprised I could talk perfectly, since most of my tongue's gone. When I went back inside, Katniss was sound asleep. I sat down next to her. Peeta came in with the fish, and put Katniss's head on his chest as he lay down next to her.

When she woke up, I kicked her powerfully. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh nothing, just for sleeping in the wrong spot." I said sarcastically. "You know what the hell it was for!"

"I have to agree with Serah on this one." Peeta said. "You shouldn't have drugged us and go on a suicide attempt for medicine."

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" I yelled. You nearly did too!"

"Would you shut up? You'll lead Cato right to us!"

"Fine, let him come. It'll be quicker to kill him if he does." I yelled as I got my bow.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going kill Cato."

"In this weather?"

"Yeah, it's raining, who gives a damn? It's me and Cato, or you and Peeta who's going to survive anyway. You two need to get home to take care of your families, while I have no reason why I have to live. You might as well kill me now!" They both remained silent. "Don't expect to see me again." I said as I left.

I took my water bottle out to catch the rain, and then put it back. I went back to the Cornucopia, and set up camp. Through the storm, I heard cannon fire. When it became night, I saw that Thresh, the male from 11, died.

Then next day was uneventful. The day after that, the rain cleared up. This day I went hunting, and caught three rabbits by the lake. Midway through, I heard another cannon fire.

I took the rabbits back to my camp, but found an unwelcome surprise. Cato was occupying the Cornucopia. I drew my bow, and knocked an arrow. "Hello Serah." He said as I was about to fire. He quickly turned around, and threw a net over me. "You are very predictable, you know that?" he mocked.

"Get this thing off me!"

"How about forming an alliance? If you agree than we are sure to win. Then you can see your family again. That is what you want, isn't it?"

I stopped struggling. He sure knew how to persuade people. "You have to promise not to kill me."

He chuckled. "You don't trust me." I shook my head. "Smart, I promise. I swear by my life that I will not kill you."

"Okay, it's a deal; now get this thing off me."

He did so, and I sat by the fire, cooking our meal. "Tomorrow, we'll start looking for 12." He said as we ate.

"Okay, but could we make it a quick death?"

"We would, but the Capitol wants a good show."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Fine, but on one condition; I get the girl."

"Okay."

The next day, I led him to the cave where they were hiding out. They weren't there though. I could tell he was getting impatient. "They must've run out of water." I said. "Look, the stream is dried up completely. They want us to go to the lake."

"Good thinking. Let's go."

While we were going there, we got a delivery. It contained two pieces of armor that went from toe to neck. It didn't cover our arms though. We put it on, and continued our way. It turned dark quicker than I thought.

While we were checking for them, I noticed a rustling in the bushes. I started to examine it, but then a large dog/wolf hybrid jumped out at me. I started running and screaming for Cato to run. We sprinted toward the lake. We burst through the trees, and by that point, nearly two dozen animals were chasing us. We saw Katniss and Peeta sitting by the lake.

They immediately got up, and Katniss fired at Cato. Her arrow bounced off his armor, and we ran right past them, straight for the Cornucopia. We quickly climbed it, and collapsed from lack of breath. When we finally did, Katniss and Peeta were on the Cornucopia. It took me longer to recover, since I had to run longer. While I was doing so I counted the number of animals. It was 20, the same number of dead tributes. I realized this was the Capitol's doing.

When Cato recovered, he grabbed Katniss and tried to strangle her to death. Peeta wrenched him off her, and tried to throw him off the side.

I got up at that point, and drew my bow. I didn't know who to shoot though. If I shot Katniss, then Cato could kill Peeta, and we could go home. If I shot Peeta, Katniss would probably shoot Cato. If I shot Cato, than he would probably attack me before he bled to death.

Katniss shot an arrow, and cut Cato's head. When he and Peeta were at the edge of the Cornucopia, he did a headlock on Peeta. Katniss aimed at Cato's head. I aimed at Katniss. We were at a stalemate. If Katniss shot Cato, both he and Peeta would plummet into the pack of things. On the other hand, if I shot Katniss, than Cato would kill Peeta, get mad at me killing Katniss, and then we would go home.

I couldn't bring myself to do it though; she did save my life, twice. Instead, I got in the way of her aim. I still aimed at her though. After a few minutes, I was about to shoot, but Katniss shot my leg. I keeled over, and as I did so, I accidentally shot Cato's hand.

He loosened his grip on Peeta, allowing him to break free, and knock Cato off. He fought off the dogs, till' morning, then they tore him up. After that, they disappeared into a hole of hell.

In the meantime, Katniss tried her best to heal my leg, and she did succeed in stopping the bleeding. Like I expected, they didn't say the games were over. Instead they made a different announcement. "Tributes, the last rule about two of you from the same district have been a miscalculation. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"I'll do it." Peeta and I both said at the same time. We turned to each other. "No, I'll do it." We said at the same time.

"Neither of you will do it."

"But they need their victor."

"No, they don't." she said as she took out nightlock berries. "Together."

She poured some into each of our hands. "One…" she started.

"Two…" Peeta continued.

"Three…" I finished.

We raised the berries to our mouths. We put them in, and started chewing.

"Wait! Wait. Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

I didn't participate in the ceremony, or touring the districts. I just went home, illegally, but whatever. I stood at my front door, thinking about whether I should knock. My sister gave strict orders not to volunteer for the games. I disobeyed her, and she's sure to get angry. When she's angry, she's unstoppable.

I decided to knock. No one answered. I knocked again, a little louder this time. This time, there was an immediate response. Lightning looked at me like I was from another planet.

After studying me and my wounds, she slapped me, hard. Then she pulled me into a tight hug. "Never, ever do that again!" she whispered harshly. "I'll give you something worse if you do."

"Nothing you do at this point will affect me."

"I could make you divorce Snow."

"You wouldn't dare." I said as I shoved her playfully away. "Um, actually, I take that back, you would in a second."

"By the way, you're grounded, for a month while you recover."

"Now I kind of wish I had let them heal me artificially."

"Yeah, and they would've given you a mechanical leg."

"Yeah, just like they did Peeta…Peeta! I never said I wasn't coming to the ceremony! Oh God, this isn't going to end well. I've got to go Lightning."

I started out, but Lightning grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"But I have to get to the ceremony!"

"What would they think if you went like that? Your hair is messy and tangled. You still have blood-soaked bandages wrapping up most of your body. I have to use a walking stick to be able to move properly, and you look like you haven't eaten for a month. Seriously, you would probably be able to count your ribs."

"But-"

"No 'buts', you go upstairs, and clean yourself up. Then you're going to eat and then go to sleep, now!"

Acknowledging my defeat, I sulked up the steps to my room. It was exactly as I left it, save for a few layers of dust covering everything. I turned on the fan to get rid of some dust and stripped down to my underwear, and my bra. Lightning was right, I could count my ribs. "_I wonder if Snow would like to see this. He is a bit of a pervert at times…_"

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I grabbed a towel, and went to my personal shower. I turned the water of full heat, and lay down. It felt good to finally be able to relax. I closed my eyes to savor the peacefulness.

My eyes shot open as I thought of something. Katniss's idea of all of us eating the nightlock, the Capitol could find that as an act of rebellion. Then she would be in deep trouble.

I quickly washed and got out. I dried and got dressed, then went downstairs. I didn't bother doing my hair. I went to Lightning, and turned her to face me. "First, do we have a spare cane?"

"Uh, yeah, it's upstairs in the office."

"Good second, I have to go to the ceremony!"

"I already told you no."

"But Katniss might be killed!"

"Isn't she from 12?"

"Yes, and they'll kill her! I have to get her out of the Capitol."

"Why don't you try and protect her when she comes for the tour of the districts?"

"Because they'll kill her!"

"Okay, okay, get in the car."

When we got there, I headed straight for the ceremony hall. I looked for Katniss, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Then I remembered that they kept the members waiting below the stage.

I eventually found a route below, and looked for Katniss. I grabbed her arm, and turned her around. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, I have to get you out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"They'll try to kill you!"

"Yeah, they will, but not in front of the public. They're not idiots, they know when to strike."

"You're saying it like you is on their side."

"Okay, how about right after I finish the tour of the districts, I'll come find you in District 2."

"They might attack before then. You're important, I know it. I can't let you die."

"You're getting paranoid, but it's true they'll try to kill me. I'll be careful, I promise." She said as she held out her pinky.

I took it after a moment of thinking. "Promise…"

I left, unsuccessful. Lightning was waiting patiently at the car. "Where's your friend?"

"She didn't come. She might be staying with us for a few weeks."

"Okay, but I'm not the one that's sleeping on the couch."

"Okay, let's go home."

Okay, it's been nearly a year, and Katniss still hasn't come. I've seen her when she officially visited our district, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her before she was pulled into the Justice Building.

After the message about picking reapings from each District's pool of victors, I got worried. As far as I knew, Katniss was the only female victor from district 12. I was also afraid that I would be picked to re-participate. I don't usually care for myself over others, but the thought of going back into that hellhole scares the living crap out of me. I also was scared that Lightning might have to re-enter. She was the victor of the 67th Hunger Games.

That was where she learned to use a gunblade.

One day, I decided I wanted to visit her. "Um, Lightning, I would like to go District 12."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about my friend."

"They probably just locked down the districts, what with the uprisings and all-" she stopped herself.

"What uprisings?"

"There've been uprisings in Districts 4, 11, and 8."

"That gives me more incentive to go."

"Fine, go by the Justice Building, and ask the Mayor."

I did just that, but while I was going to his office, I overheard several voices behind a door. "When do we set them?"

"Do it after the Games. By that point she'll be dead, but we must wipe away any form of rebellion."

"But won't the other districts erupt in the chaos? What if they find out that you did it?"

"Then we'll crush them. We'll bomb every last one. We must keep an iron grip on this land."

I ran away at that point. The 'she' is Katniss. I knew exactly what they were going to do. They were going to wipe out District 12 from the planet.

By the time I got home, it was probably getting close to dawn, but my sister now almost expects me to stay out late. I saw her in bed, in her pajamas I bought her with some of the prize money.

I went over to her noisily, and shook her violently. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

She jumped out of bed, and she looked ready for a fight. She lowered her guard when she saw me. "We have to get to District 12."

"Why?" she whined, which was unusual.

"They are going to bomb it, and wipe out its population! That's why!"

"Well, that's not really our problem. Now, let's just forget this ever happened and go back to sleep."

"No, we're going, whether you like it or not!" I yelled as my anger and frustration and irritation rose. "Or do you finally trust me to drive your car?"

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary. Just let me get dressed, and we'll go."

I may be the softer of us, but I knew how to get her to cooperate, the easy way, or the hard way. She quickly got dressed, and we headed out the door. One thing that I was sure was weird. She was almost an exact replica of me. She had the same hair, eyes, figure, and we even both have the ability to use elements (i.e. fire, ice, lightning, water). Lightning's car was one of her few weak points.

When I attempted to board the train, we were refused because of the reapings drawing near. I went back to Lightning. "May I?" I asked.

"No, you'll be charged with death if they catch you."

"But you do it all the time!"

"Yeah, when I'm drunk! Besides, you pull me back to the house and practically knock me unconscious."

"I'm going, and that's final!" I yelled as I stormed off.

She made no attempt to follow me. I went to the section of the fence where I got out. I usually went out to calm down, or to think. This time, I slipped onto the train unnoticed.

I slipped into an unoccupied room, and started to relax as I heard the wheels move. I made my bow ready, and went to the TV.

This went on until the day of the reapings. I was at District 10 now, and I was starting to regret coming here. I watched intently as my District came up. The male victor was Brutus. He was in his 40s, and he was the victor from the 33rd Hunger Games. He was known for his brutality and strength. And the female victor was me!

Of course, I wasn't there. Instead, Lightning stepped up, and said that I was gone. Of course, the "peacekeepers" were very angry. They tried to arrest her, but she fought back. She whipped out her gunblade, and went to town.

Slowly but surely, the others in our district fought alongside her. However, about a bazillion other peacekeepers came and gunned them down. I was hoping to see Lightning awake and trying to escape with her hyper-quick reflexes, but then I saw her lifeless body on the pavement.

After that, I don't remember. I vaguely felt the impact of my head colliding with the ground from the shock of my sister being dead. However, I quickly picked myself up, and tried my best to stay quiet as I wept.

"_Now arriving at District 12_"

Okay, let's go. I told myself that. I dried my tears, and made my way out to the District without attracting attention. After I was clear of any Peacekeepers, and sprinted toward Katniss's new house. I burst through the door. "Katniss!" I called.

Two people, a little girl and middle aged woman appeared. I ran up to them. "Where's Katniss?"

"Who are you?"

"I was her ally in the Hunger Games. Now where's Katniss?"

"She's in the Games."

"Okay, look, we need to get out of here. They are going to wipe District 12 right off the map. You need to get out of here. Does Katniss have a good friend around here?"

"Yes, he's here in fact. Gale!" she called.

An 18 year-old walked down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me. "Um, she is…"

"She's Katniss's ally. She needs your help."

"What do you need? What's your name? How did you get here?"

"My name is Serah Farron, I got here by illegally boarding the train, and I need you to help me round up everyone to get the hell out of here. They are going to bomb this place."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know. There've been rumors of a new party trying to overthrow the Capitol in District 13."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because if you don't than you'll all be blown to bits."

"But if we all gathered, than you could easily take us out."

"I'm not a Peacekeeper, nor am I an agent for President Snow. Those bastards killed my sister. I want them all dead, but my first priority is keeping as many people alive as I can."

"Okay, I believe you. I'll go get everyone."

I cannot believe everyone believed me. I announced what was going to happen, and everyone fought against the Peacekeepers who didn't leave yet, and made their way out. I stayed behind, looking for any remaining people. I was almost done, when I heard that sound.

It's the sound when something drops from really high up. I knew it could only be one thing. I sprinted for the nearest exit, but I was near the center. I would never make it. I heard the sound get closer, and finally I heard a boom. I felt it burn my face, and pretty much every part of my body. Then I blacked out.

I woke to the hurt. Then I burned. After that, I ached, and then I opened my eyes. Gale was standing over me. Then I felt unbearable pain on my arm. I turned my head, and saw doctor plucking the burnt-to-a-crisp skin off. I saw that both my hands and wrists were normal, but they still burned. They did it again, and I felt the same level of pain.

I tried to free myself from the pain. I flailed, and thrashed at the doctors. Then, my wrists came to a stop on their own. I wanted to die at District 12. I wanted to die, and see my sister again. I wanted an escape from all this madness. The madness that all started with the games.

If I hadn't been stupid and volunteer to enter, than this would've never happened. I wouldn't be friends with Katniss, so I wouldn't have had to come here. I would've never had to be picked in the reapings this year, and my sister wouldn't be dead.

I think I cried then. I let the doctor rip the burnt skin off me, and then when they were done, Gale carried me to a separate room, with a bed. He set me down as gently as he could, but it still hurt. After that, he sat next to me, and stroked my hair as I wept.

After I calmed down, he tried to leave, but I pulled him back in with me. I needed someone, anyone, to comfort me. He stayed there, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found a surprise. I found a twenty-three year old girl with strawberry blond hair, and piercing, pale blue eyes was staring down at me. "Hey there little sis, I thought you were dead." She said nonchalantly.

"L-Lightning!" I yelled. I threw my arms around her, ignoring the hurt. "I thought you were dead."

"No, they arrested me. They shot tranquilizer darts at us, not bullets." She explained. Only then did I notice her hands were in handcuffs behind her back.

"But why are you here?"

"I have no idea. I was bailed out, but I kind of attacked them. So here I am."

Then, I heard someone come in. It was Gale. "Gale!" I yelled. "Take those off her!"

"Um, she attacked me. You talked about her in your sleep, so I decided to see if she was still alive."

"Take them off!"

"Okay, okay, here."

He did as he was told, and she immediately tried to punch him. His reflexes were as quick as her form though, and he caught her wrist. She yanked it free, and hugged me. I winced, so she let go.

"Where's Katniss?" I asked Gale.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yes, I want to make sure she's okay!"

"Okay, follow me."

"Um, can I walk?"

"I don't know? How close were you when the bomb dropped?"

"About three or four yards."

"Then you probably can't. Do you want me to carry you?"

"What other solution is there?"

He picked me up, and we went to a separate room.


End file.
